1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact assembly for receiving a plurality of male terminals of a modular circuit package, and particularly relates to such a contact assembly for receiving the male terminals of such a package without exerting any contact force on the terminals until the terminals are fully inserted in the contact assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact assemblies for receiving a plurality of male terminals without exerting any contact force on the terminals until the terminals are fully inserted in a contact assembly are generally known as zero insertion force assemblies and are well known in the electronic packaging arts. Such contact assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,490 and 3,750,086. In both of these patents a cam is used to flex a contact into engagement with a male terminal inserted in the contact assembly with zero insertion force. Contact assemblies for receiving a plurality of male terminals of a modular circuit package, e.g. a dual in-line integrated circuit package, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,317 and 3,883,207. In both of these patents, the contacts are flexed to engage a male terminal inserted in the contact assemblies.